Innocence Shattered
by therandomer5000
Summary: Tragedy strikes our favourite mutants causing blame to be passed around. Donatello, sick of his brothers and their hate, runs away from home only to meet Freya, a young girl who can't find her parents. Together they go looking for them and grow closer in the process. Can Donnie help the seven year old and forgive his brothers? R&R x


**Hey guys! I had this idea yesterday and spent all last night and this morning writing it! It's pretty long but I hope you guys enjoy it x**

* * *

 **Innocence Shattered**

A dark figure leant against the alley wall looking up at the third window in on the top floor of the apartment building. He seemed to be waiting for something… maybe someone.

The window suddenly lit up, the warm glow melting the dark away and the small shape of a young child's head appeared.

''Mommy! Look!'' The nervous young girl called to her parents. Next a woman appeared at the window.

The man below was wearing black clothes, his baggy hoodie had a large hood which hid his entire face except for the thin mouth and small, scarred chin. He had a cigarette in his mouth but it wasn't lit.

''Never mind him'' The woman scolded. ''He's not doing you any harm, now go to bed''

The figure cocked his head, his mouth twisting up into a cruel grin. He nodded silently, barely noticeable but the woman saw it.

''Quickly now'' The mother closed the curtain causing the alley and the figure to disappear into the dark again.

The figure pulled his hand out of his hoodie pocket and held it up to his cigarette, a small flame appeared revealing his pale face and dark eyes. He waved the flame against the end and quickly put it out so only a glowing dot remained visible.

He just had to wait for the child to fall asleep.

Donatello had finally reached the end of his tether. He was done. DONE!

He had stealthily escaped the lair last night and was watching the afternoon sun disappear behind the clouds, he closed his eyes in the warmth and opened them again once the sun was hidden. He grit his teeth and began his climb down from the building.

He was wearing black clothes and a dark purple hoodie that hid his face with it's hood but as he walked down he caught a glimpse of his face in one of the puddles.

He sighed.

He was so much paler since it happened, his brow was constantly creased into a serious frown. His mouth was constantly dry and his eyes wet. In the first few months after the incident he had went mute, refusing to talk to any of his brothers. He saw their worry and after a while he began to reply… but never start the conversation.

He didn't see the point in talking… he didn't really see the point in anything anymore.

Why should he do anything when the inevitability of death was constantly looming over him like his own personal rain cloud?

When Splinter had first been bedridden he prepared himself for the worst, just in case. Back then he believed his family were invincible, they'd fought thousands of enemies and always come out on top. He'd never thought the most important person in his life could be taken from him so cruelly by something so… common.

Once Splinter had been bedridden, he never got back on his feet. He just got worse and worse.

Donatello had been the one to care for him and stay by his side throughout the ordeal. He was the one to hear of the old rat's regrets and memories. He was the one to say goodbye to his father one last time. Alone.

He had to deliver the bad news only for Raphael to blame him for not trying harder while Leo and Mikey rushed to their Father's bedside.

It had been a year since their father's death. 3 Months spent alone in his lab. 6 Months spent mute and dying inside. 3 Months wanting to run away and never return. A whole year spent wishing he were dead.

His family told him that they didn't blame him anymore but Donnie didn't believe a word of it. He knew they blamed him, they always did.

That's why he finally left.

But now…

Now what?

Now he walked through the streets avoiding people's gazes and wondering if he should bother carrying on.

He wondered if he'd be better off dead.

At that moment he heard a young voice screaming, he looked up to see a little girl standing at the side of the street sobbing and screaming at everyone who passed her. Nobody would make eye contact with her and would hurry away if she came near. One old man threatened to call the cops if she touched him.

Donnie stopped and moved to the side and observed the girl and she made a final attempt to get some help before crouching down against the wall, her shoulder's shaking.

Donnie frowned.

The little girl was very pale and skinny, she had long, warm brown hair that flowed down to her waist. She was wearing pale blue, knee-length shorts with white socks and dark blue sneakers, on top she wore a baggy pale green jersey that draped her small frame like a huge blanket.

She looked up at him with large, watery brown eyes and shuffled back in slight fear before burying her head in her knees again, her trembling intensified.

Donnie took pity on her and sat next to her carefully, he sat quietly for a moment.

''Hey'' He said softly. ''You seem sad?''

The girl nodded silently.

''I'm sad too'' He admitted gently, she peaked up at him. ''You wanna talk about it?''

''I-I'm scared'' The little girl replied shakily.

''Oh… can't your mommy and Daddy help?'' He asked, the girl shook her head.

''They're gone'' She replied in a near whisper. ''They disappeared last night''

''How?'' Don asked in surprise, the girl sat up straight and looked at him angrily.

''I don't know! I was asleep!'' She insisted, ''There was a man outside last night and then the next morning he was gone along with my parents. My Mommy left me a note saying she and Daddy left to live with someone else!''

Donnie stared at the child in surprise, this is not what he expected when he saw the distressed child. He wasn't completely sure what he should do, it sounded like the kid had been abandoned.

''Did they say who?''

''Some man called.. uh… Aroki… Aroku Sayki? Saki?'' The girl struggled, Donnie frowned.

''Oroku Saki?'' He asked hiding the anger in his voice with fake confusion, the girl started.

''You know him!?'' She asked hopefully. ''Can you tell me where he is so I can see my parents again?''

Donnie frowned and considered his options. Parents wouldn't leave their young child behind… The Shredder must have taken them. They might be mutants by now… but he should try to save them.

What about the girl? Can't leave her alone.

''I know of Oroku Saki… but you're not gonna like what you hear'' He sighed, the girl looked worried.

''I need to know'' She nodded. Donnie sighed and looked around him.

''Fine but… not in the open like this… follow me and we'll talk in private'' He stood up and the girl quickly followed. He couldn't help but think that this little girl needed to be taught about stranger danger.

He led her to an alley and faced her.

''Oroku Saki is also known as The Shredder'' He began, the girl cocked her head. ''He is a very bad man who does very bad things to nice people''

''Like what?'' The girl asked in shock.

''He turns them into Mutants…'' The girl nodded, Donnie was surprised that she knew what a mutant was. ''He attacks people and makes them scared''

''Are my parents in danger?'' Donnie swallowed dryly before smiling kindly at her.

''Yes but don't worry. I'll save them for you'' The girl beamed at him.

''Thank you! Thank you!'' She grinned. ''Can I come with you? You're the only nice person I know and I don't wanna be alone''

''Haven't you got friends or family to stay with?'' Donnie frowned.

''No'' She shook her head. ''We don't have any family in America and all the kids at school are mean to me''

Donnie sighed, thought for a moment before nodding.

''Only if you tell me your name'' He smirked.

''I'm Freya'' Freya smiled.

''My name's Donnie'' Donnie nodded. ''But there is something else I need to tell you''

Freya looked at him expectantly.

''You promise not to scream?'' He asked nervously, Freya nodded and pretended to zip her lips.

''Ok'' he sighed. ''I'm not human''

Freay froze and looked him up and down. She suddenly looked frightened.

''What are you?'' She asked timidly.

''A- uh… A mutant turtle'' He flinched as the little girls hand hit her mouth with a slap. ''I'm not bad though… just… different''

Freya nodded slowly and dropped her hand.

''Can I see?'' She asked.

''I hate wearing clothes so yeah'' Donnie chuckled and removed his disguise, Freya grinned.

''You have eyes like mine! And you're wearing my favourite colour as a mask!'' Donnie blushed. ''You look kinda cool! How old are you?''

''21'' He replied. ''What about you?''

''I'm seven'' She said proudly. Donnie allowed himself a small smile before turning serious.

''Ok Freya… We need to figure out a plan.'' He crossed his arms, Freya copied him. This little girl was so cute and innocent, Donnie felt a protective urge come over him but shook himself. He couldn't let himself become attached, his own family hate him! This little girl will leave him as soon as she has her parents back, then he can carry on with his previous plans… whatever they were.

''We need to get them back A.S.A.P!'' Freya confirmed seriously.

''Luckily for us I know where The Shredder's hideout is… but we can't make a move until it's dark'' He saw the disappointed look on Freya's face. ''If we get caught we can't help your parents, the dark will help us stay hidden''

''Ok'' Freya sighed. ''So we hide until then?''

''Yes'' Donnie nodded. He looked up at the mouldy fire escape above them and frowned. ''We need to get onto the rooftops, hold onto my shell''

Freya faced his back and clambered on grabbing the top rim of his shell with small hands. Donnie began climbing.

He peaked over the top only to duck back down again, Freya looked at him.

''What's wrong?'' She asked as she thought about what she had briefly seen on the roof. ''Do you know those other turtles?''

Donnie shushed her and they listened.

''He's got to be somewhere'' Donnie heard Leo say. ''None of us can travel that fast''

''Face it. He's gone'' Raphael growled. ''He ran away like a coward''

''Shut up Raph!'' Mikey yelled uncharacteristically. ''It's your fault! You drove him away!''

''My fault!?'' They heard Raph push Mikey. ''What about you with your avoiding him! At least I looked him in the eye!''

''We all had a part to play'' Leo sighed miserably. ''We all hurt him until he decided he couldn't take it anymore… we all pushed him away when he was at his worst''

There was a brief silence, heavy with guilt.

''He's been so quiet'' Mikey sighed quietly. ''He was really hurt by Splinter's death… and all we did was punish him''

''We need to get him back'' Raphael growled. The footsteps ran away until the voices were faint.

Donnie waited a moment before climbing up again and sitting on the rooftop.

His heart hurt with betrayal. His brothers wanted to drag him back? Were they not finished with their toy?

''Donnie?'' Freya was frowning, ''Those turtles looked like you''

Donnie stayed silent.

''Earlier you said you were sad'' Freya continued. ''Those turtles have something to do with it''

Donnie looked at her, she clearly wasn't stupid.

''Tell me'' Freya demanded. Donnie nodded, if he was going to help her then he needed her to trust him.

''I'm sad because my father died very suddenly…'' Donnie blinked as his eyes burned. ''I cared for him and had to watch him go''

''Didn't those turtles help you?'' Freya asked gently.

''Those turtles are my brothers… They did nothing but blame me. They told me I had failed…'' He closed his eyes as grief washed over him. ''My father used to protect me from their harsh words but now that he's gone… My brothers can continue to bully me and I have no way of defending myself'' He stood up angrily as tears fell down his cheeks. ''You'd think now that I'm older that they'd have some sort of respect for me, that maybe they would realise that I have feelings too''

Freya watched him silently.

''You know they say words can't hurt you'' He continued venomously, ''But if you keep hearing the same insults over and over again you start to question yourself. You believe every label they've stuck to you and after a while it just piles up until it's too heavy to carry''

''Your father's death and your brothers' blame was the straw that broke the camel's back'' Freya summed up. Donnie looked at her with wide eyes.

''At school everyone picked on me… even the teachers'' Freya blushed. ''I know how much words can hurt… I'm sorry your dad's dead… it wasn't your fault''

And that's when Donnie broke. Those last four words was all he needed to hear, he fell to his knees in a mess of sobbing. Within seconds Freya's small, frail arms were around his neck and he hugged her close.

''Th-Thank you Freya'' Donnie smiled once he had calmed down. ''You're very kind''

Freya grinned.

''I like you Donnie'' Freya decided. ''I don't wanna see you sad. When we've got my parents back you should come live with us! Then you'll never be sad again''

''I'll think about it'' Donnie chuckled lightly as he noticed the sky was a lot darker. He suddenly frowned.

''What's wrong?'' Freya asked startled by the turtle's sudden change in demeanour.

''I'm gonna need some equipment'' He sighed, ''I need to go back home to get it''

''Then let's go'' Freya stood up. ''We'll be quick.''

''Jump onto my shell and say there until we're back up here'' Donnie commanded, Little Freya did as she was told and Don headed under ground.

''I-It's dark down here'' Freya shuddered. She was cold and didn't like the strange sounds she could hear.

Donnie didn't reply as he appeared at the turnstiles. The lair looked empty.

He jumped over and sprinted straight to the lab, he entered quietly and looked around.

He grabbed his grappling hook and his bo staff, he placed it in it's sheath careful to not push Freya off.

''Is this your room?'' She whispered in awe.

''This is my lab… my room's further away so I never really spent much time there'' Donnie explained as he grabbed a few throwing stars and smoke bombs.

Suddenly he could hear noises coming from the main area of the lair. Hs brothers were home.

''Crap'' He breathed, Freya tapped him on the head and scolded him quietly for using a bad word.

''He's so irresponsible!'' Leo's angry voice interrupted Donnie's scrambled thoughts. ''I can't believe he ran away without even a weapon to defend himself!''

''He could be hurt!'' Mikey squeaked fearfully. ''Or dead or anything!''

''How do ya know he didn't go out like this on purpose?'' Raph deadpanned. ''He's been pretty depressed lately.''

''Raph!'' Leo scolded as Mikey's soft crying filled the air. ''We don't know that… god… H-He wouldn't do that''

Leo clearly didn't believe himself. Donnie headed towards the garage door but it was shut, if he was to escape he needed to be quick.

''Maybe Shredder's got him?'' Mikey sniffled. ''They've been pretty busy lately''

''Maybe'' Raph seemed to agree.

''If we save him he'll realise we never meant to hurt him'' Mikey sounded hopeful.

Donne didn't want to hear the rest, he grabbed the bottom of the garage door and flung it up with a loud screech, he felt Freya jump with fright and cling on tighter in fear. He heard his brothers' gasp as he sprinted out, he looked through the turnstiles to see them rush to the lab and he in turn rushed to the nearest ladder and clambered to the surface.

''That was scary'' Freya whimpered as they sat on the roof again, she looked up into his face. ''Are you ok?''

''Yeah'' Donnie coughed. ''I'm just glad we got away''

Freya looked down a little.

''They sounded worried about you'' She frowned at her crossed legs, she watched a little ant crawl around below her.

''They worry when I'm not around because they can't take care of themselves'' Donnie scoffed. ''They don't care for any other reason… They couldn't fix stuff like I can! I remember one time they-'' Don cut himself off and wiped off his affectionate smile. the ant crawled closer to Freya.

''You love them'' Freya smiled. ''I know you do''

''It's a shame it's one sided'' He replied before standing up. ''C'mon, it's dark… we can go save your parent's now''

''OK'' Freya smiled as she stood up, she looked back down to see the ant was gone. She lifted her foot and pouted. She'd squished it by accident.

''What's wrong?'' Donnie asked and looked down at the ant.

''I squished him'' Freya replied sadly. ''I didn't mean to, he wasn't doing any harm''

''It was just an accident'' Donnie reassured her, come on. Freya whispered an apology to the dead ant and climbed back onto Donnie's shell.

Together they rushed to Shredder's lair.

When they arrived however they found the three other turtles were already fighting. They were surrounded by a sea of black.

''What the hell?'' Donnie gasped as he noticed they were outnumbered and injured. He placed Freya down on the rooftop and commanded her to hide behind the storage shed.

''Be careful Donnie'' Freya begged as she watched her hero run to join the fray. She looked down at her feet to see many ants crawling about and she gasped, she didn't wanna squish another one!

Donatello leapt down into the middle of the fight and swung his staff around knocking many ninjas off their feet.

He fought hard and tried to stay out of sight but as the numbers lessened he was losing his cover.

''D-Donnie'' Mikey choked out as he and the two other turtles noticed their lost brother. Donnie felt his heart skip a beat and he tried to breathe through the slight anxiety. He could feel their eyes upon him.

He looked at them as he down one last ninja.

''Don't look at me like that'' He spat, ''I've actually got better things to be doing right now and you guys are in the way'' He felt a little bad but he didn't want to forgive so easily a he had done many times before, they needed to realise how much they had hurt him.

Together the brothers finished off the ninjas. Donnie watched his brothers try to come closer.

''Donnie'' Leo breathed. ''Please tell me you're not about to do something stupid''

''Go home'' Donnie snapped. ''You guys are still in the way''

''You're gonna get yourself killed if you go in there alone'' Raphael insisted. ''Whatever it is your doing… let us help''

''Please Donnie'' Mikey begged. ''We miss you''

Donnie refused to look at them.

''You can't help me'' He sighed. ''I have to do this alone'' He refused to let them near Freya, she's only a little girl and his brothers could be pretty careless.

The brothers went to say something but Donnie stopped them.

''I-uh… I might come home once I'm done though… Maybe'' He didn't really mean it, he needed them to leave. He could see what he had said had made them happy. Now they would leave him be

''Ok'' Leo sighed. ''Just… be careful''

Donnie nodded and watched them leave, he went back to get Freya who hugged him and climbed back onto his shell, avoiding the ants as she did.

Together they used the grappling hook to climb the wall and enter through the broken window.

There was a strange lacking in ninjas, mutants and Shredder himself but it did help the two get around quickly. They checked the cells first then the labs only to see no sign of them. There were a few mutants in tanks and cages but he couldn't be certain they were Freya' parents.

''Let's go to Shredder's drawing room'' Donnie whispered, ''Maybe something in there will tell us what happened?'' He hoped he'd find records of the experiments that had been going on so he could say for sure they weren't mutants.

Freya nodded and clung on tightly in fear and Donnie went to the drawing room. Once in there he started looking through the papers on the desk.

One list caught his attention.

''Freya, what's your last name?'' He asked quietly.

''McCroy'' She replied. ''My ancestors came from Ireland, why?''

''Are your parents Elizabeth and James McCroy?'' He asked, dreading the answer.

''Yes!'' Freya beamed in excitement. ''Where are they?''

''Let's go'' Donnie headed out the room and made his way to the dorms.

Freya's parents were on the list of new recruits, which would explain why they hadn't been home. Once you were a foot ninja in training you could never leave.

Donnie only preyed that they were forced to join, it would break Freya's heart if she found out they had really abandoned her.

They soon arrived at the right door and Donnie quietly pushed it open a bit so they could see in without being noticed.

A man and a woman were sitting together on separate beds. Both had brown hair like Freya, James had light blue eyes while Elizabeth had brown. Both were thin but muscled and were clearly happy.

''MOMMY! DADDY!'' Freya squealed and dashed into the room, Donnie tried to grab her but failed.

''Freya!? What the hell are you doing here!?'' The mother shouted angrily. Freya froze in front of them and Donnie winced in sympathy.

''Who cares'' James snarled as he lifted his katana. ''Shredder left her in an attempt to be merciful but we don't have to be''

Freya screamed and jumped back as her father tried to kill her.

''I-I don't understand!'' She cried huge tears. ''What's going on?''

''You were a mistake!'' Her mother yelled as she tried to grab her daughter. ''We promised Shredder we would have a boy so he could train him as the next heir, we never wanted a weak, pathetic girl!''

Freya leapt away with another cry.

He couldn't take it anymore!

Donnie charged into the room and grabbed her. He quickly turned around and dashed back out, he wasn't going to risk fighting them in case Freya got hurt.

Suddenly alarms were blaring and the corridors flashed red, he could hear an army of ninjas somewhere behind him. There was only one way they could escape now.

He ran straight ahead and smashed through the window, disappearing into the dark alley below.

He waited until he had run three blocks before climbing onto a rooftop again and placing Freya down on her feet. She kept her head bowed.

''Freya'' Donnie shook his head. Freya let out a wail as she looked up at him. He instantly knelt down and pulled her into a hug. ''I'm so sorry''

Freya buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed brokenly. Donne rubbed her back and held on tight.

He couldn't believe it. He felt an intense rage fill his heart as he thought about her parents, how could they do that to such a sweet little girl? Their own daughter? He wished he could go back and teach them a lesson but knew he needed to be there for Freya first.

''What happens now?'' Freya's quiet voice came from his shoulder. Donnie didn't know how to answer that.

''I-uh… I'm not sure Freya'' Donnie sighed and they pulled away, Freya looked up at him hopelessly. She needed him.

''What's gonna happen to me?'' She begged for reassurance. Donnie couldn't help but feel affection towards her, he knew what he had to do.

''Nothing'' Donnie nodded determinedly. ''I will take care of you. You're kind, sweet, intelligent and you deserve to be happy''

''Thank you'' Freya smiled weakly. ''You've been more of a parent to me than they ever were'' She knew it was true.

She hugged him once again seeking comfort from her rock. Donnie smiled realising he finally had something worth living for.

''DONNIE!'' Donnie and Freya looked round to see the three other turtles running towards them, Donnie stood and Freya hid behind his leg.

''What did you do idiot!?'' Raphael demanded, the three brothers looked pretty pissed in Don's opinion.

''The entire Foot Clan is out looking for you!'' Leo growled. ''You put everyone in danger''

Donnie frowned in slight hurt only to see his brothers' expressions soften into concern for him.

''SHUT UP!'' Freya screamed at them as she stepped in front of Donnie. ''LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO HIM!''

The three turtles stared at her in surprise.

''HE'S NICE AND I LIKE HIM. YOU CAN'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!'' She scolded. Donnie put a gentle hand on her head, she looked up at him in determination and grinned tearfully at his soft smile.

''Uh'' Mikey leaned forward slightly and frowned. ''Who's this?''

''This is Freya'' Donnie smirked as Freya grabbed his hand to hold. ''I will be taking care of her for now on''

The other brothers looked at each other blankly.

''Why?'' Leo asked.

''It's a long story'' Don laughed. ''But… she's really opened my eyes'' Freya smiled and rubbed her nose with her other hand, she didn't want to cry over the parents who never cared.

''So... uh... W-Will you come home?'' Mikey asked carefully. ''Will you forgive us?''

Donnie thought about it for a moment. Freya had showed him what a true uncaring family really was, it was clear now that his brothers loved him. They used to bully him but were always there when he needed them... even when he had went mute they had realised what they had done to him, they tried to get him to open up and help him but he had pushed them away, blinded by grief and hatred.

''Yes'' Donnie nodded. ''I'm sorry I worried you… it was just-…''

''We understand'' Raph stepped forward, ''We've been complete assholes to ya'' Donnie frowned and covered Freya's ears as her mouth formed the shape of an 'O' before she scowled.

''We're really sorry Donnie'' Leo smiled. ''We'll try to be better brothers to you''

Donnie nodded again and released Freya.

The four brothers hugged it out and Freya got many hugs too.

The family went home and Freya was welcomed easily. Life was good again and Splinter couldn't be happier. He had been so upset with his sons when he saw the conflict and was happy little Freya could finally have a loving family after all she's been through.

But the family knew this wasn't the end. The entire foot clan was looking for them knowing they were taking care of the girl, Shredder would not rest until all four turtles were dead and the girl was turned into a powerful mutant. He will win and nobody will stop him.

* * *

 **If you guys liked it I might write more Freya fics... Please Review and let me know x**


End file.
